warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Sicaran Battle Tank
Legion]] The Sicaran Battle Tank was an Imperial main battle tank and one of the most advanced armoured vehicles used by the Space Marine Legions during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy in the late 30th and early 31st Millennia. The Sicarus was one of the most advanced war machines to be deployed by the forces of the Imperium of Man during the Great Crusade. These powerful vehicles were exclusive to the armouries of the Legiones Astartes and were just in the process of being introduced as a standard vehicle of the Legions when the Horus Heresy broke out. This allowed the Warmaster Horus to ensure that many examples of the new tank found their way only into the armouries of those Space Marine Legions that would side with him before the outbreak of his rebellion against the Emperor of Mankind. History The Sicaran Battle Tank was first designed in concert between the Primarchs Ferrus Manus and Roboute Guilliman of the Iron Hands and Ultramarines Legions, respectively, alongside the Magos of the Mechanicum's Tempestora Sect. The Sicaran utilises component technologies from various Standard Template Construct (STC) patterns such as the Rhino, Land Raider and Hephaestus to create a high-speed "destroyer" tank that can complement the more commonplace Predator and Land Raider designs. Armament Legion; its turret-mounted Accelerator Autocannons are visible ]] The primary armament of the Sicaran Battle Tank is a twin-linked set of the highly sophisticated Herakles Pattern Accelerator Autocannon. These weapons are akin to the much heavier calibre Accelerator Cannon mounted upon the super-heavy Fellblade tank. While the Accelerator Autocannons used by the Sicaran are smaller, they are superior in terms of firing speed and accuracy, and are capable of firing shells at far higher velocities than a standard Autocannon. This allows the Sicaran to engage swiftly moving enemy vehicles and pinpoint vulnerabilities in their armour with lethal precision. The Sicaran is also armed with a hull-mounted Heavy Bolter and two sponson-mounted weapons, which can be either Heavy Bolters or Lascannons. The vehicle can also be outfitted with a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, extra armour plating, a dozer blade, an Auxiliary Drive system, armoured ceramite plating, a searchlight, or smoke launchers. Variants The Sicaran Battle Tank, like many other Imperial vehicles, possessed many different variants. All the known variants are listed below: *'Sicaran Venator' - The Sicaran Venator is a heavy tank destroyer variant of the standard Sicaran Battle Tank. The Sicaran Venator removes the standard Sicaran's turret and hull-mounted Heavy Bolter and replaces it with a hull-mounted Neutron Laser Cannon. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications The Adeptus Mechanicus has not publicly released the technical specifications for the Sicarus Battle Tank. Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Imperial Armour), pg. 203 *Sicaran Battle Tank - Forge World Gallery SicaranBattleTank04.png|An unmarked Pre-Heresy Sicaran Battle Tank believed to belong to the Alpha Legion SicaranBattleTank01.png|A Sicaran Battle Tank of the Iron Warriors Legion, left-side view SicaranBattleTank02.png|A Sicaran Battle Tank of the Iron Warriors Legion, front-view SicaranBattleTank03.png|An unmarked Pre-Heresy Sicaran Battle Tank believed to belong to the Alpha Legion, rear view SicaranBattleTank06.png|A Sicaran Battle Tank and Deimos Predator Executioner of the Iron Warriors Legion; the Sicaran is much larger than the Predator tank SicaranBattleTank07.png|A Sicaran Battle Tank and Deimos Predator Executioner of the Iron Warriors Legion as seen from the side Category:S Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Tanks